Listen
by DeathIsAMidNightRider
Summary: All he wants is for just one person to stop ignoring him. One person that will listen. NaruHina
1. I'm Still Here

Listen

Summary: All his life he's been hated for the happiness he supposedly has. Unfortunately his life has been nothing but pain of being pain in the shadow of his brother. All he wants is for just one person to stop ignoring him. One person that will listen. 

NaruHinaSasuOC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

I hate winter. 

In fact I hate almost everything. 

But I _really_ hate winter. 

I have plenty of excuses for hating this particular season; one I don't like the cold. Two snow taste like crap. 

Three the tan I work so hard for over the summer fades back to my unnaturally pale skin.

Four I don't like people coming to my door and singing their crappy music.

But what I hate most about winter is Christmas.

And no I'm not Scrooge, in fact I give to charities and I attend tons of holiday dinners. 

And even though I would never say it out loud, I like little kids. But don't tell anybody that. 

And I do not walk around saying "bah humbug"(What kind of nonsense is that anyway?) to everyone who greets me with a "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays". 

I just don't like Christmas. Maybe it's because none of my Christmas memories are filled with happiness like everyone else's. 

I turn to look out the window as the snow flakes fall and stick to the window. 

In fact the first Christmas I can actually remember, is one of my worst memories. 

I look back to my math teacher Ms. Karin; she's so annoying always fawning over me. 

And she blushes like an idiot when she talks to me, which is freaky because she's my teacher. But to everyone else she's a bitch. And a scary one to. 

Why's everyone leaving? 

Was that the bell? Oh I didn't even notice.

I get up and begin to pack up my stuff when two of the devil's spawns jump on me. 

"Hellllloooo Sasuke-kun" says the pink haired predator. 

"Hi Sasuke- kun, like my new haircut" the blonde says flirtatiously. I ignore both of them and begin to walk with them both stuck to my back. 

"Ohh Sasuke you're so mean!" "Maybe you guys should get off him", says Hinata. 

Hinata is the second cutest girl in our school, the cutest is Ten Ten, and they are the only female students who don't jump on me. Ten Ten has been in love with Neji since... well longer than I care to remember. 

Hinata has never liked anyone as far as I know and she's not annoying in the least. She's kind and easy going and she's nice to everyone. 

Even me, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me. I don't blame her considering I treat her friends like crap, and I'm pretty rude to everyone else. She only puts up with me for Ino and Sakura's sake. 

I walk to the cafeteria with them; we sit at the table we always do. Neji and everyone else are already there. 

I look around and notice Kiba is missing. "Hey where's Kiba?" asks Ino. 

Choiji shrugs, Neji's busy staring at Ten Ten's chest and Shikamaru's taking a nap and mumbling something about Temari. Gaara, Kankurou and Shino are talking about a video game and the rest don't know. 

Eventually Ino turns back to the conversation going on between the girls. 

"Yo!" calls Kiba as he walks over with his arm around a blond guy who I've never seen before. He's pretty good looking I guess.

The blond guy not Kiba. Kiba looks like crap. 

He's tan, blonde hair, and blue eyes that have a weird purple glint. He's about my height maybe a bit shorter. 

"Hey" he says loudly "This is Naruto" he say as he pats the guy's back roughly "He's fuckin awesome!" 

That means he's idiot, I turn away suddenly uninterested. 

"You're a transfer student right?" ask Neji. He smiles "Yeah" he looks to girls' side of the table. "And who are these lovely ladies?" he says with warm sly smile. 

Even Hinata's blushing. This guys a charmer. I turn back to my lunch as they introduce themselves. And begin to daydream…

Naruto's POV

" My names Hinata" Hinata eh? She's a cutie definitely; you can see her curves through her uniform. 

"My names Ten Ten" says the other hot girl. To bad she's off limit, to that Neji guy. The rest introduce themselves and they all seem pretty cool. 

Ino and Sakura start telling me about the school, like the latest gossip, which teachers suck, who the losers are you know that stuff.

Then I notice the quiet guy in the corner who everyone seems to be ignoring. Well the guys anyway, the girls (especially Ino and Sakura) say something to him occasionally. 

"Hey what's your name?" the table gets unnaturally quiet. "Hey you the quiet one."

He chokes on the sushi he was eating and turns to me his eyes widen in surprise. "Me?" I smirk and some of the guys snort.

"No the other quite one. Yes you." 

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke "

"Oh." 

Wait on _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. 

"Wait Uchiha Sasuke? I've heard of you!" his eyes widen even further.

"Are you sure its not Itachi Uchiha you're talking about?" Itachi? Who the fuck is he? 

"No. Your captain of the Konoaha's soccer team right? " He nods still surprise.

"Yeah my friend dragged me to your game when you played against the Burning Sand last year."

"Oh" he says still bewildered. "Yeah you were great!" "Thanks" he murmurs as a blush creeps on his cheeks. Damn his skin is pale. He looks like a strawberry.

"Maybe you could give me some pointers since I'm trying out for the team?" 

He opens his mouth "Umm sure after-"

Kiba cuts him off abruptly. "Ha! As if that bastard Sasuke would ever help anyone else!" 

Were they even listening he was about to say yes! "Hey Sasuke what were you about to say?" I ask.

"Naruto were on the team too we could help you," says Neji, completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke's trying to speak.

Are they ignoring him…on purpose?

I look back to Sasuke who's gone back to quietly eating with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. 

Man he looks sooo emo like that. I open my mouth to try to speak to again but Shikamaru beats me too it. 

"You're better off having one of us help you, that jerk would just teach you useless shit or lie to you."

Damn these guys are cold. The guys right here and they're talking smack about him.

I look at Sasuke who still hasn't said anything or made an attempt to defend himself. 

The bell rings and he quickly walks away from the table, I look at the rest of the table who pretend as though he wasn't there. 

How could they treat someone like that? I mean I can understand if he's a jerk but there's no reason to completely ignore him like that. I mean if they aren't they his friends why was he sitting with them? 

I look to the table and everything has returned to normal as they begin to pack up their stuff and re-enter the school. 

I think I need to find out what's going on.

Later in Humanities…

Sasuke POV 

I walked to Humanities by myself. I was angry with myself for not standing up for myself and now Naruto probably thinks I'm an ass. And I would have given him some pointers. I have so much free time its pathetic. Its not like I have anyone to hang out with…

I shake my head and breathe before I start getting upset.

I still can't believe he asked about me before he asked about Itachi… I mean from the look on his face it seemed liked he'd never heard of Itachi.

You'd have to be living under a rock not to know who the great Itachi Uchiha is…but he somehow knew who I was… what a weird guy.

But still, weird or not it was still nice… to be noticed. He didn't ignore me like everyone else…and even after he knew who I was he still wanted to hang out. 

It felt… nice. 

But I may as well forget it; by now Kiba has probably convinced him I'm a bastard.

There goes my chance at finally having a friend…and yes I want a friend! There's nothing wrong with having friends! You have friends don't you!

"Hey mind if I sit here?" says a male voice. I'm so depressed I simply nod without looking up. 

"Hey so will you give some pointers?" 

I look up, to see a smiling blonde. And I feel like I could cry…well maybe not cry but I feel like a big weight of semi depression has bee lifted off my shoulders.

"Yeah." He grins. 

"Great. My friend is going to be so jealous! Wait till I tell him I'm practicing with the great Uchiha Sasuke." 

The great Uchiha Sasuke? I could get used to that.

. "You know your friend can come with you if he likes…" his blue eyes widen slightly. 

"You know I don't understand Uchiha you're a good guy…so why does Kiba –and everyone else have beef with you?" 

Wish I knew. 

I shrug and his eyes narrow. 

"It's always been that way I guess" 

"Really? You mean they just don't like you?" I nod and blush a little embarrassed.

Naruto's face becomes serious and slightly angry. 

"That isn't right. I mean that's bullshit…complete bullshit," he mutters darkly.

Why does he care so much we barely know each other? 

"Its okay, it not that bad." Which isn't a complete lie.

It's not bad. 

It's worse.

"Why do you hang out with them?" Finally a question I can answer. 

"Because its better than being alone" I whisper quietly. 

A familiar pain runs through my chest. I hate being alone even more than winter. 

A look of understanding glimmers in his eyes. 

"Yeah I know what you mean" he says. And I believe him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Why does Sasuke hate Christmas?

Why does Naruto understand?

Why does Naruto care?

Why is Sasuke so emo?

Find out on the next episode of sailor moon!

Kidding! but they will be answered some as soon as the next chappy .


	2. When I find Christmas

Yes I know people don't usually play soccer in the winter but lets just pretend for the sake of the story

**Yes I know people don't usually play soccer in the winter but lets just pretend for the sake of the story!**

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

--

**2 weeks later and 3 days later. (It's the second week of November)**

"Congrats on making the team Naruto!" squeal Sakura and Ino.

The tryouts just ended and Naruto made the team of course. He was being a modest when he said he was okay.

He's amazing.

He has footwork like no one I've ever seen, I mean I gave him some pointers but most of the time we spent hanging out. We even made some moves up together, I had so much fun and after that we've hung out everyday after school.

So I wasn't surprised when he made the team. But no one else had seen him play yet…so their reaction was similar to mine the first time I saw him play.

Which is more or less mind-blowing shock.

The guys still hadn't gotten over his amazing scissor kick. Unfortunately it was winter so we'd played on the inside field.

He looks at me and I nod in approval. "Hey lets go celebrate at the mall!" "Yeah there's a new place opening" say Sakura and Ino. The guys call their parents to let them know where they're going and to brag that the made the team.

I go to my locker quietly and try to change before anyone else. Whenever they see me in here, they mess with my stuff.

When I get out the guys are just going in to change, I stop and chat with Naruto to waste time before I have to go home. When the guys get out they're all glaring at me while I talk to Naruto. Naruto walks over to Sakura and Ino to ask them if he's invited.

Idiot. Of course he's invited. They all love him.

The guys' laugh and give jump on him and the girls tell him of course he's invited.

The guys begin to dump water on him and three minutes later they're in a full-blown water fight. Since Naruto's going with them and I'm standing here looking like and idiot, I turn to leave.

"Hey Sasuke!" I stop as Sakura and Ino run to catch up to me. "Do you want to come with us to the mall?"

I don't know why they bother asking, it's always the same answer. I look up to see Kiba and the rest of them giving me a cold stare. Except Naruto who's clueless.

"No, I should go home."

I bet your wondering why I said no when I'm always complaining I'm so lonely.

First off I've only ever went out them once, it was around the same time I started sitting at their lunch table.

I was so happy when Sakura and Ino asked me to hang with them (I even Hn'd them when they asked me a stupid question), it was the first time anyone had asked me anywhere.

To bad it ended up being up being completely embarrassing and a waste of time.

The guys cracked jokes about me the whole time and they made me pay for everything at the arcade. And when we went to eat, near the end of the meal I went to use the bathroom and came back to find out they had left me with the bill.

A few tears slipped onto the bill as I signed the check. And on Monday they acted as though it never happened, at least Sakura and Ino had the decency to look guilty.

I begin to walk home when someone else runs up behind me, and turns me around.

"Why aren't you coming?"

I look at the guys who are still glaring at me.

"Hey Naruto hurry up we're hungry!"

"You should go" I say quietly.

"No. Not until you give me an decent reason on why you're not coming"

I go for the obvious one. "I don't want to." "Bullshit, you never want to go home"

"…"

"Sasuke, I don't understand-" "They don't want me to go with them. Why would they? Its not like I'm any fun to be around." his eyes widen.

Then he grabs my arm and drags towards the group. "Sasuke is coming." Naruto says in a voice that left no room for an argument. No one did.

"Whatever" the guys mutter. Hinata and TenTen don't seem to care. Kiba throws me a nasty look and I immediately look down.

"Stop glaring at him before I pluck your eyes out." Naruto growls.

The guys all whoop as if to edge them to fight. Kiba ignores it, I guess he knew as well as I did Naruto would win the fight. We begin to walk to the mall.

"Sasuke stop bowing your head like that, it's like telling them to pick on you" he says sternly. He sounds like my father a little. I nod quickly. Then he squeezes my shoulder and swings his arm around me.

That's something my father would never do.

Everyone is looking at us and my cheeks are begging to burn, I cautiously put my arm around his shoulder too. And I vaguely wonder if this is what its like to have _real _older brother.

Instead of Itachi.

We get to the mall and Sakura and Ino drag us to the new café that opened up. But it was to full and we end up going to a fast food joint called Fuddruckers. We order and sat down waiting for our food. Naruto sits next to Hinata instead of me and I tell myself that unlike me he has other friends. That way I don't feel ignored.

The group engages in conversation and I sip my soda, quietly regretting coming here. Then they call out table name and announce the food is ready. "Hey Sasuke why don't you make yourself useful and get the food" says Neji. The guys howl in agreement.

And carry all the trays by myself? How the fuck would I pull that off?

"No, why don't you get up and your own food." I say.

Neji opens his mouth to retort, but Naruto cuts him off by saying, "Sasuke why don't you Sakura and Ino get the food." He offers with a smile.

I feel my cheeks sting in embarrassment. Could Naruto only have brought me along to… no Naruto wouldn't do that he's my friend. Right?

Naruto POV

Okay that felt a lot worse than I thought it would. I turn away so I don't see the pain or embarrassment on Sasuke's face. I bet he regrets coming now. In fact I kind of regret bringing him. I've basically been talking to Hinata the whole time.

I turn to the table as Sasuke and the girls get up to get the food.

"Okay this is passed cruel. If you have beef with him fight, then kiss and make up"

Everyone gives me an odd look.

"Not literally!" I snap. "Its an expression. What I mean is if you don't like him, why don't you just tell him or something!"

They all shrug.

I huff angrily. "Well why do you guys dislike him anyway?"

Silence falls over the table.

Finally Hinata breaks the silence. "I don't dislike him for any particular reason. I just don't like the way he treats Sakura and Ino"

I nod.

"What about the rest of you? What's your problem with him?"

The guys scoff and mumble.

"You guys really don't have a reason do you?"

I can feel my blood boil and heat rise in my chest.

"He's a spoiled ass"

"Thinks he's all that'

"Jerk"

"Bastard"

Are we talking about the same guy? I mean Sasuke isn't cocky and he's definitely not spoiled. He's kind of quiet and super shy but other than that…

"Do you even know him? I mean have you even talked to him before? I mean really talked to him."

They don't meet my gaze.

"So you just assumed that he's a jerk because he's what rich?"

They mumble things under his breath.

"Well he's actually really nice. And he's lonely. The only reason he acts the way he does is because you isolate him he doesn't want you to see that he's hurting."

"…So he's not stuck up or anything?" ask Shikamaru

"No in fact he's lacking in the self confidence area."

"R-r-really?" ask Kiba his face pales.

"Yeah. Why don't you— I don't know, give him a chance?"

They all contemplate in silence.

Sasuke POV

I was still stinging with embarrassment as I carried the trays. I hadn't even considered Naruto might just be acting nice to use me. To take advantage of me.

It wasn't my fault, I wasn't used to someone being so kind. I wasn't used to someone actually listening to what I had to say.

I hadn't even thought about _why _he was being kind to me. I of all people should know that people aren't just kind for no reason. Well at least not to me.

I stared at the trays.

It wasn't so bad. I mean I let him boss me around and in return for a couple hours of the day I feel like I'm not invisible. I can pretend that someone is actually gives a damn about what I say— even if they actually don't.

Yeah I could do this. It's not so bad. At least its better than before. And Naruto was a pretty convincing actor.

When I reach the table I start handing out the trays as do Sakura and Ino.

"Hey umm is their any honey mustard?" Kiba says looking through his tray.

"I put some on you tray," I mutter quietly. I don't look up. He's probably just rolling his eyes and thinking. _'Oh he's such a know-it-all'_

The truth is I only knew because he had talked about it before at lunch. Its not like I had anything to do but listen to their conversations and wistfully wish they would include me.

Wish that they wouldn't just ignore me.

But I knew better.

"How did you know I liked honey mustard?"

"I heard you say it once when you guys were talking" I'm careful not to say "we" because I wasn't part of the conversation.

I think they got the idea.

I still refuse to look at Naruto's eyes. I'm afraid of what'll I see. I'm afraid to see if my guess was correct.

I give out the rest of the trays and sit down and quietly nibble on my food. I daydream a little.

"Hey dude you ok?" says Kiba. I continue to stare at my soda. He wasn't talking to me.

"Sasuke?" I turn and realize the whole table is looking at me. I flush. "u-u-umm sorry did someone say something?"

I felt like an idiot. Finally they include me in something and I screw up.

"I was ah uh daydreaming." "Oh its cool we were just talking about what we want for Christmas. What do you want?"

I blink. Did Kiba just ask me a question in a civilized manner? No death glares? No rude names? No death threats? No promises of castration?

"Umm I want a new iPod" It was lame but true. Mine had finally bit the dust. I was crushed when it broke.

I had the money to get a new one.

But I hadn't wanted to yet if my dad found out it didn't work, he'd make me throw it out.

"_Trash belongs in the trash Sasuke" _he loved to remind me. Like I'd ever forget I was trash.

But the iPod was the first thing I'd ever bought with my own money, the one thing he couldn't control. I could have whatever kind of music I wanted. It was my way of saying he couldn't dictate everything I did.

"Really I was thinking you'd want like a new pool—" Kiba says.

"Or some game console that hasn't come out yet." Shikamaru drawls.

"Yeah! Or your own personal theme park called Sasuke-O-Land!" Choji adds enthusiastically.

Then I realized that they were just making fun of and I turn back to my food. I guess it made sense why would they—especially Kiba— want to include me in their conversation all of a sudden.

"Dude we were just joking." Kiba says lightly.

"Yeah." Neji chimes in.

I wont be fooled again.

"But seriously that's _all _you want. A new iPod?" Choji ask with his burger filling his mouth.

I weigh my options I could ignore them and avoid being made fun of or I could enjoy the fact that I wasn't being ignored.

I could enjoy the limited amount of attention I was getting.

I caved.

"Yeah. Well and maybe a new digital camera. My _2099xPhotoprof Challenge_ is outdated." They all look at each other and exchange glances. I still wont look at Naruto.

I guess I'm afraid of what I will see.

"Isn't that the camera they use in studios?"

"Yeah"

"So you have a studio camera that just came out this year and your getting a new one?" Tenten asked she looked at me as though I had grown two heads.

I guess that sounds really bratty. "Umm I was just thinking about it…"

"No no that's cool. But…if you're getting a new one. Then maybe I could have your old—"

Oh! I'm so stupid I forgot Tenten was into film.

"You know I could get you the one I'm getting. The _Photoprof LX Platinum_."

Her eyes widen "R-r-really?"

"Yeah. I'm getting it and its not that expensive." Tenten grins at me to happy to believe it. "Are-are you shitting me?"

I raise my eyebrows before smiling. "No Tenten I am not 'shitting you'"

The table cracks up. I laugh to. But it comes out coarse, then I realize that I couldn't even remember the last time I'd laughed.

--

"Hey it's getting late" Hinata says checking her watch. "Yeah she's right," says Sakura.

I look at my watch. It was 7:50 on a school night and I was still out.

After we ate we went to the ice-cream parlor. Then to the some video game stores, I was in such a good mood I bought all them something from Gamestop.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Bye" I say "See you tomorrow" they latch on to me as usual but this time I hug them back.

They tense up in surprise but grin and blush after. Hinata waves goodbye to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek and the guys whoop. "I'd ask you to walk me but you have something to take care of."

Then she looks at me and gives me a smile. I don't think she's ever smiled at me before. "Later Uchiha" the guys say their goodbyes and pat me on the back. "Your not bad Uchiha" Neji says quietly.

Then it's just Naruto and me. I was still avoiding his gaze. "Umm I guess I'll get going," I say before I rush off.

"Sasuke." I stop, his voice reminds of my father. It commands obedience.

He rushes up behind me and grabs my shoulder. "Sasuke about earlier…"

"Its fine." He raises an eyebrow. "What's fine?" my face burned.

"I get that you don't really want to be my friend…I get that you were just…" my throat tightens. And I couldn't finish the sentence and I blinked the tears at my eyes away.

I was getting worked up over someone who didn't give a shit about me.

The Naruto pulled me into his shoulder and grinned.

"Yes Sasuke I just hung out with you everyday for the past 2 weeks even though I cant _stand _you" he says dramatically.

"And I dragged you hear to have a good time—and you did bye the way. Just because I _cant stand_ you." He says his grin widens.

"And you're probably _my closest friend_ even though I can't stand you! Oh lets not forget I convinced your posse to give you a chance and stop being jerks to you!"

My eyes widen like saucers I'm pretty sure I look like some kind of freak

"You-you-that-th-that's-you. And the table and th-the-the trays" I wanted to say so many things it sounded like gibberish. Naruto ruffled my hair. So I just settled for tackling him in the mall in front of a bunch of people who probably though I was out of my mind.

But I didn't care. I had got what I wanted. My Christmas gift had come early. Like a _month_ early. But what did it matter?

I had gotten someone who would listen.

/


	3. And It Hurts

Chapter 3: And It Hurts

Chapter 3: And It Hurts

I quietly crept in through the back door and flew up the steps to my room. I quickly straighten up and scurry downstairs. Father should be home soon thank god it was a late night for him at work.

I quietly eat my salad while my father and brother talk about current events and my mother listens with fake interest.

Sometimes I wonder if they would even notice if I didn't come to dinner. If I just stayed in my room. Would they notice? Would they care?

I already know the answer though.

And it hurts.

When I was little I thought it was my fault. I thought I was to blame for why my parents didn't love me. I thought I could earn their love.

I was a kid. A child. I would have done _anything _if only for them to love me in return.

It wasn't until I got older did I realize it wasn't my fault. _I _was a perfectly fine. There wasn't anything wrong with me.

It was Itachi's.

If I had been born into any other family I would have been loved and maybe even cherished.

I had good grades, I was obedient, and I had good points and bad points like everyone else.

Itachi was perfect in everyway possible. And because of that he got all my parents love.

I didn't hate Itachi. It wasn't his fault he was perfect. But sometimes—like now—I wish I could hate him.

If only…he wasn't so _damn _perfect.

If only he wasn't so damn _visible._

Then maybe I wouldn't be so in_visible. _

I glance at him; he was explaining something to my mother.

Then I glanced to my father who was looking at him, his eyes blazing with love and pride.

The love and respect Itachi got so easily.

The love and respect I worked so hard for but could never get.

Then I look to the stairs that lead to my room. I wonder if I got up right now and left would anyone even hear my chair scrape the ground? Would they hear my door slam? Would they hear my music playing so loud it felt like an earthquake in my room?

I already know the answer though.

And it hurts.


	4. Christmas

I hope the last Chapter wasn't to… dramatic or anything when I wrote it I was in one of those moods y'know.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Chapter 4: Christmas

Christmas. The first Christmas I can remember point blank sucked. That's why I have the negative attitude towards it—I don't mean to disrespect anyone's religion because it my holiday too.

But its never a great time for me. All it means tons for me is of Christmas parties thrown by my parents and friends of my parents. To some people it might seem glamorous.

And in a way it is—just not for me.

All parties mean for me is sitting by myself in a corner while every else gathers around Itachi and praises him like he's some kind of one-man circus.

It was worse when I was younger (Nowadays I just bring my iPod) before I would sit quietly by myself waiting for someone to pay attention to me.

The kids didn't think I was as cool as Itachi so I couldn't play with them. And every adult that even glanced my way was distracted by my mother telling them some amazing fact about Itachi.

And of course that did _loads_ for my self-confidence.

I remember once Grandparents came over and found me by the stairwell. And asked me about school and then we talked about other things—we had a real conversation. It was nice having someone to talk with. Then my mom saw me as I was animatedly explaining to them my favorite part of history and she stormed over and dragged my grandparents towards Itachi.

I'll never forget what he whispered to them either. _"Oh don't mind _him_. He's the idiot. Wait till you meet Itachi."_

My own _Mother. _

After that no one ever came to talk to me during parties.

"Since Christmas is coming up, I've decided to give you all a fun creative writing assignment"

the class cheered for Iruka as usual. He had to be the most popular teacher on campus. Everyone liked him. Even _I _can't help but like the guy. He's easy going and see's students for what they _really _are. Past the illusions that broadcast for everyone else—friends, family. When Iruka looks at you he see's _you. _

It's a powerful thing.

"For our next creative writing assignment you have to write a report about your favorite winter Holiday experience. It doesn't have to be Christmas—it can be Hanukah, Kwanzaa whatever you celebrate. And you can write it however you like. But it has to be special"

The class breaks out in to excitement. "Oh this is going to be the best assignment!" "Ooohh I already know what I want to write!"

I felt sick.

And dizzy.

"Umm what if you don't have a memory worth writing about?" the class goes silent and everyone stares at Naruto.

I stare too

I thought _everyone _had good Holiday memories? Could it be I'm not alone?

"Well there must be _some _memory that you wish to share" says Iruka.

"Mmm no happy ones unless you want me to write something depressing and morbid. Cause I could definitely write something that would make Tim Burton cry."

The class cracks up.

I don't though. Because I know exactly how he feels.

Iruka looks puzzled. "Umm if there's nothing you can think of we an talk after class"

Then the bell rings. And Naruto is the first one out with me at a close second.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be long!


	5. A Very Ramen Christmas

Chapter 5: A Very Ramen Christmas

I found Naruto on the roof.

No one is really aloud up here but if you don't make noise or commotion the teachers just ignore it. Naruto was staring off the side, I couldn't read his expression but it looked like he was thinking about something intense so I turned to leave.

"Sasuke." His voice was husky from absence of speech.

"Hey. I just wanted to see where were you were. I didn't mean to disturb you—"

"No-no I'm glad you did. No one should be depressed around the holidays" he smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

For a moment it feels really tense and thick, but it passes quickly.

"So do you want to get lunch?" He asks hurriedly his usual smile returning to his face.

I stare at him. How did he change his face so quickly? "Ummm sure." "Ramen?" he asks hopefully. I smile. "Sounds good, I know this really good ramen place called…"

Later that afternoon

Naruto loved Ichiruka so much we ended up going there for dinner. We had a full meal this time—sushi, sashimi, and ramen of course and green tea ice cream (for him) and red bean ice cream (for me). We were having such a great time; we had to calm ourselves down with some herbal tea at the end of the meal.

"Naruto?"

He looks up while still attempting to sip his steaming hot cup of tea. "Mmm?"

I took a deep breath. "Why don't you have any happy Christmas memories?"

He looks towards the window and his eyes harden, his expression is raw yet sharp and his fist begins to tremble. I recognize the signs immediately. My body begins to tense already anticipating his next move.

"N-n-Naruto I-I'm sorry it was none of my business. You c-c-can just I-I-ignore me—" he quickly shifts his gaze from the window to me, I flinch and throw myself back into the booth seat.

But he catches my hand, and says the words I'd least expected. "Its okay Sasuke I'm not going to hit you," he whispers soothingly. "And I'm not mad either."

"H-h-how d-did you kn-kn-know?" I was terrified, how could he have guessed so quickly? Would he tell people? My father would—

"Sasuke. Calm down." I was shaking again but my body wouldn't listen no matter how hard I tried. He rubbed my arm and squeezed my hand. Eventually the shaking ceased. When I finally opened my eyes—which I didn't even remember closing, Naruto was looking at me.

But is eyes weren't angry eyes or filled with hate.

His eyes were warm and filled with understanding. No one had ever looked at me that way before, my body subconsciously relaxed completely. It was a sign that I trusted him.

"Are you ok?" I nodded I didn't trust my voice.

"I can still answer your question." My eyes widen. "But only if you promise not to tell anyone." I nod. "And you have to tell me why you don't have any either." "Wait- how did you know?"

He smiles "I didn't." he says and winks. Somehow I managed to roll my eyes.

"So my story…hmm it's a long one are you sure you want to hear all of it?" I nod eagerly.

"I don't remember my first four Christmas's. I guess I was too young. But the Christmas I turned five, was the first of a long line of Christmas's gone wrong..."

sry it was so short, next chappy is a flashback.


	6. Memories

**I had to re-do it was so bad I wish someone had said something. Please comment if you liked this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Memories

" Minato was a typical asshole. He came home drunk every night, he beat up my mom, and he beat up me. He was never home unless he couldn't afford a beer, and my mother…I don't know how or why but she stayed with him but I do know she loved him until the very end. The worst was when my father would come home so drunk would throw my mom on the floor—" I was shivering the hate and venom in his voice as terrifying.

"Sasuke if it bothers you maybe I shouldn't tell—" "No!" then I turned red. "I want to know."

He sighed and took a deep breath. "He would force himself on my mom." I gasped quietly.

"Christmas's was never a big deal Minato just had a better excuse to get drunk and mom could never afford presents. It was just like any other day. On my fifth Christmas he killed her, in the heat of an argument. I came out from my bedroom to see him shoot her. He left after that." He pauses for a moment. "You know I've never told anyone about this." I nod my eyes wide.

"My mother was buried on Christmas day. I had to live with my uncle Jiraya but he…was no better than my father. So I last year left with money I had saved from working. My ex-boss had a friend out here that set me up. He got me an apartment gave me a job. And well then I met you." He smiled softly.

"Naruto…"

How can you be so strong?

I felt sick, compared to him my life was a fairy tale. I was so I _weak. _All I did was complain and complain and there was nothing wrong with my life. I hadn't struggled as Naruto had and my parents were still alive. I didn't have to grow up on my own. And even so compared to Naruto I was so weak. And even though I felt bad for Naruto I was also in awe. He was strong enough to survive with out anybody to help him.

I wish _I _could be strong like that.

"Oh shit! Sasuke its past your curfew!"

"What!?" 12:10 flashed back at me. I began to shake. My father would—

"Sasuke it's going to be ok! We can fake an injury or something!" I looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

_I wish I could be strong like that._

And I knew I couldn't run away. "No, I'll deal with my father." Naruto stared back at me his face was bright with fear for me and surprise.

"What! Sasuke you don't have to do that! I could put a hammer to my head and you could rush me to the hospital."

"My father wouldn't care"

"…Well there must be some-"

"Naruto I can do this"

He looked at me wide eyes as if I had said I was going to blow up Alaska or something.

"Well if you feel that way" We paid the bill and left the restaurant.

As we neared the bus stop Naruto began to jingle the change in his pocket.

"Do you- do you want me to come in with you? That way you wont have to face him alone."

I almost said yes, but I bit my tongue. Eventually I would have to face him by myself anyway. "No I'll be ok." "Sasuke…" he half whined.

"Naruto it's going to be fine he wont kill me or anything" He flinched as if he thought my father might do just that.

"But Sasuke umm whatever happens…remember I'll always be here" and then he put his arm around my shoulder and for the second time I wondered what it would be like if Naruto had been my brother.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That night- or should I say morning when I got home, I found my father in the living room in front of the fireplace.

I felt the fear seep into my gut my legs felt weak, my arms got heavy.

I glanced at the fireplace, its warmth reminded me of Naruto and I felt as though he was right there with me.

I wished he were there with me.

Then I heard a whisper. _"I'm here"_ and I felt as though Naruto himself was standing right there next to me. I walked into the living room. I was ready to face him.

Whatever happened I was ready now.


	7. Just A Little Bit

_I'm sorry I don't get to update as much as possible but Naruto was loosing its flame for me for a little while._

_But now Pain is attacking Konoha, Kakashi might be dead and all of a sudden it just got a whole lot more interesting. So I'll be adding new fics and updating old ones._

**Chapter Seven: Just A Little Bit**

The next morning I was sore from head to toe. I had black and blues all over and my head was pounding. I struggled for hours to get out of bed. When I finally did Naruto had called a seven times each with worried voice mails.

I looked in the mirror and flinched, I couldn't go to school today looking like this. But I didn't want to stay in the house my father was probably on a business trip, which meant my mother would probably come looking for me to sooth her conscience.

Besides I felt restless, even though my body ached and my head was about to bust of my skull I felt like could run a marathon. It was an exhilarating pumped feeling. Like I had just won a boxing tournament in the Olympics.

I didn't understand it, but it felt good. So I took a long hot shower, got dressed and ate some burned PopTarts.

Then I hobbled down the stairs and limped my way to the front door. When I opened it a cold wind almost knocked me down. It was snowing. I growled I'd forgotten how close to Christmas it was, it seemed like only yesterday I'd been daydreaming in class thinking about how much I hated Christmas.

I blinked. It was also the day I'd met Naruto.

Naruto's POV

I hadn't stopped staring at clocks since 8:40 this morning. I had been counting down the seconds (only because I couldn't count the milliseconds) till 3:00.

I was anxious for the day to end, so I could stomp over to the Uchiha Complex kidnap Sasuke and…well I hadn't come up with that part yet but I did know the first part of my plan.

Just a little bit of time left, I glanced to Kiba and my other friends. They were watching the clock stony faced as well.

Kiba and the others seemed to have softened up to Sasuke since Fuddruckers. They weren't buddies yet or anything but they were definitely better than before and each side was making an effort.

The bell rang I jumped out of seat James Bond style. I dashed out of the building with the other close behind me. Only to bump into a moving target. "Ahhh!" yelped a familiar voice. Oh wait that was me.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in her glass shattering voice. The others ran up. I turned toward the person I had bumped into.

"SASUKE!" I pounced. "Why didn't you call me!" I wailed like a mad girlfriend. But seriously I was a worried sick! "Do you know how close I came to kidnapping you?"

Sasuke gave me a confused look, and then I realized that what'd I said sounded just a little bit crazy.

"I'm sorry I worried you Naruto." His voice sounded different. Cooler, calmer and something else I couldn't quite place.

I looked at him closer; he looked at me directly when he spoke unlike before where his eyes were always cast down. His bangs weren't covering his eyes as much as they used to either.

I'd never looked at his eyes closely before, I'd always thought they were black but now I could see them clearly they were actually a super dark indigo blue.

But that wasn't the only thing that seemed different; even as he sat on the floor there was a slight difference in posture, and a fire in his eyes that definitely wasn't there before.

"Sasuke! Who did this to you?" Ino screeched. I hadn't even noticed the black and blues all over him. "Yeah tell us so we can go return the favor." said Shikamaru menacingly. The guys huffed in agreement.

Sasuke blushed, "Don't worry about it I took care of him."

"…You sure?"asked Neji with a sincere look, "It would be no trouble to go find who ever it was, we don't have anything to do today."

Sasuke shook his head, "Its ok really. But…thanks if anyone else messes with me I'll let you know" The guys hooted. "So are we just going stand here all day or are we going get something to eat?" asked Choji.

We all cracked up. "Lets treat Sasuke since he opened a can of whoop-ass on some poor fellow." Said Ten-ten. "Probably deserved it though" added Choji.

Sasuke blushed again, he was about to protest when Ten-ten turned around and said, "Don't even think about objecting. We're treating you and that's final" Sasuke sighed and stood up offering me his hand.

And so we began to walk to the mall. "Hey Sasuke you know other than the black and blues and stuff…you look good." Said Kiba.

Sasukes eyes brightened and he smiled. " I feel good."

"But seriously man if you came out looking like this I'd love to see the other guy!" Shikamaru added. We laughed and then the girls broke out singing, "Oh he's a jolly good fellow" while dancing around Sasuke.

That Night

Sasuke POV

I had just stepped out of the shower was getting dressed when I glanced at my self in the mirror and froze. I stepped closer. There was a difference in my reflection, not an obvious difference like if I had I dyed my hair or something, but there was definitely a difference.

I looked taller, and then I realized it was because I was standing up straight instead of hunching over like I usually did. My face looked different too, I could see my eyes underneath my bangs. They looked brighter and more alive than they ever had.

It was as if this new…feeling inside was also affecting me physically. I still wasn't sure how to describe it but it felt good. _I _felt good.

I looked closer at my reflection I had changed overnight even if it was only just a little bit.

I didn't know what could have made me change so drastically over night, there were a lot of possibilities.

Maybe it was Naruto's story that had inspired me to be stronger.

Or maybe it was that surge of strength I'd felt last night while my father as my father raised his hand to me and for the first time in my life I hit him back.

Maybe it was both.

That's when it occurred to me what this new feeling might be.

Maybe it was strength.

I looked the mirror again, then I grabbed a pair of scissors and trimmed my bangs.

Now I could see myself clearly. No more hiding. I had gotten stronger which meant I needed change.

Even if it was only just a little bit.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Please review! i need to know if people like this "new sasuke"


	8. Holiday Spirit

**So sorry it took me sooo long to update its just I failed Physics and my parents took my laptop away ): so even though I wrote this chappy and the next I couldn't post them.**

Chapter 8: Holiday Spirit

Unfortunately for me the holidays rolled in quicker than I wanted it too. But for the first time ever I had hope that maybe it wouldn't be so bad this year.

My father had backed off, and so did the rest of my family. Which meant I basically didn't exist. The housekeepers and butler scurried away from me if I approached them. It hurts you know to feel like ghost in your own house. But I don't complain even to myself, its better than before.

Naruto and me were even closer than before, if it were possible. I made sure he ate three meals a day (he has terrible eating habits) and he watches out for me emotionally. At lunch I join the conversation, I'm beginning to feel like I belong. It's a great feeling.

Soccer practice is intense but our team will be in great shape for the spring.

I'm riding this unnatural high. My life is perfect.

Well for me anyway. But I couldn't help feeling that this wouldn't last forever. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and continued to enjoy this new sense of peace in my life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooo what are we doing for Christmas?" TenTen asked sipping her soda. I like that TenTen unlike a lot of girls in my school don't fear junk food. Its kind of…attractive. Not that I see her like that or anything, I've become a NejiTen supporter since I've started talking to them. They'd make a great couple.

Just like Hinata and Naruto.

And Shikamaru and Temari.

Sigh. I wonder if anyone will ever want me.

Neji snaps me out of my daydream. "Earth to Sasuke" he says with a smirk waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry, what is it?"

"We were asking what you were doing over break so we can make plans to hang out"

I stare at him blankly I heard his words but part of me wont process it. Everyone stares at me expectantly.

"Y-y-you want me to celebrate Christmas with you?" Hinata rolls her eyes. "Duh. The group always celebrates Christmas together." "Oh." I say but my voice is weak.

I feel a rush of unfamiliar emotions. Her words ring in my head.

"Well?" Hinata asks. "I usually have to go to Christmas dinners with my family. So I'll find out to tonight what days I'm free"

"Great!" Hinata says her eyes brightening. "I have to go to them too this year, maybe we'll be at the same ones" Naruto's eyes narrow. "Yeah they're really boring it would be great if I saw you."

Hinata is oblivious to Naruto's jealous gaze she just nods excitedly. But everyone else notices it, and we all share a knowing glance.

"So what are we going to do?" "Exchange gifts?" Naruto suggests. Tenten rolls her eyes "Other than exchange gifts idiot" "Mmm how about we go shopping?" Ino suggest. The guys groan.

Or we could go on the Atlantis. The Atlantis was a small Dinner Cruise that had become extremely popular for their great live entertainment. But it was a black tie thing. Did teenagers like black tie events? I didn't know so I decided to keep quiet.

"Err go to a nice restaurant?" Shikamaru suggest. "Or a Christmas concert?" Sakura says. "How about someplace warm?" Ino says while shivering.

I agree being cold sucks. "Sasuke? You got any ideas?" Naruto asks. I shrug. "Ohh c'mon nothing? Nothing at all?"

"We could…we could go on the Atlantis" I say hesitantly, expecting them to just brush off my idea.

"That's genius!!!" I blink in surprise. "Great idea Sasuke!" "Omigod I can finally wear my new dress!" I smile at Ino's enthusiasm.

Naruto grins at me and gives me the thumbs up and the glances at Hinata. I guess teenagers do like black tie events, who knew?

After school we go to Cozies, to make plans.

"Ok when we pick a date, I'll order the tickets" Tenten says taking out her notebook.

"Do you guys own tuxedos?" Ino asks, glaring at me and the rest of the guys.

"I do," I say quickly. "Yeah" Neji says. The rest shake their heads.

"Yay! Shopping!" Sakura screeches. "Why cant we just wear blazers and ties?" Kiba complains.

"I don't have money for a tux" Naruto says grinning. "Guess I'll have to settle for a tie and a blazer"

"Oh don't worry I'll buy it for you" Hinata says. Naruto blushes and stutters in protest but Hinata gives him a stern glance. And then he mutters "Ok" like the whipped boy he is.

I unsuccessfully try to stifle a laugh, which starts a chain reaction, and Naruto is left blushing and while Hinata attempts to figure out why everyone is laughing.

-

-

-

-

When I get home that night I try to think of ways to ask my parents what days we're free from Christmas dinners. "Mother," I ask in a detached tone. "I need to know what days we're attending Christmas dinners." She flinches and scurries away from me.

I sigh. Well I knew that was coming. I wander through the house, looking for Itachi. When I find him, I callout to him and he stops and looks at me for a moment then walks inside his bedroom and slams the door. Why is he so dramatic?

Eventually I resolve to look on the Calendar and hope my mother has marked the dates already. Almost everyday is marked in red in except for Christmas and the 27th. I stare at blank spot under the 25th. I hate Christmas. I clench my fist as a pain runs through me. I shake my head. Christmas was supposed to be about spending time with family but since I seemed to be lacking in that department…

I walk up the stairs to my room, and I think of something that hadn't occurred to me before. I _did _have a family. Naruto. Maybe I could spend Christmas with him. Its not like my family would miss me.

"This Christmas will be different." I tell myself. And for once I really hope it will be.


End file.
